Sweet, Hot Revenge
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Lenore "accidentally" sends Clare a video of her and Eli having sex. To get revenge, Drew comes up with a idea of doing the same. Will Clare go along with his plan? DREW'S POV
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hello everyone! Fridays are the days that I post random one-shots, but don't worry, I'm going to start writing stories on Saturdays now. If you go on my profile, you'll see my schedule. Due to some requests, I will turn _Let Me be with You _into a short story. It will probably only be 2-3 chapters. Be on the lookout, it'll be updated tomorrow!

Anyways, this is my new one-shot. This popped up randomly and I had to write it down. I hope you all enjoy this! A few things you should know:

**1) **Drew and Bianca are broken up.

**2) **Adam is still alive.

I think that's it. Follow/Favorite/Review/Enjoy!

Who knows...this MIGHT become a little short story, too. ;)

**One Shot:** _Sweet, Hot Revenge_

**Pairing: **Clare and Drew

**Rating: **M ;)

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

_(Drew)_

Adam and I are sitting on the sofa playing video games. It's around 11 a.m. on a Saturday. Neither of us has bothered to shower nor comb our hair. We knew that if mom and dad were home, we'd be in deep shit. Thankfully, they're on a business trip and won't be home until Monday morning.

Adam's phone starts to ring in the middle of the game. He pause the game and retrieves his cell from the coffee table. I roll my eyes as he answers the phone. At first, I thought it was Becky calling, but I heard the soft, kind voice. She sounded a bit sad.

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you in a few," Adam says before hanging up.

I give him a questionable look. He tells me that we need to shower, because Clare is coming over. I sit my controller down and we both fly up the steps and into our rooms. I pick out a pair of shorts with a red T-shirt. I grab my other items and go to the bathroom down the basement since Adam is using the one upstairs.

I wonder why Clare sounded so upset over the phone. Maybe she'll tell us when she gets here. Ever since we've worked for the student council, she and I have grown close. When Bianca and I broke up, she was my rock. She comforted me and made me feel better. When I was about to get with Zoe, she talked me out of it. I always say to myself that Eli is a lucky guy. Clare is such an amazing girlfriend to him.

Just as I step out of the shower, I hear a knock on the door down the basement. I hear Adam opening the door and him talking to Clare. I hear her crying hysterically.

I finish drying off and getting dressed. I open the door to the bathroom and go out. I put my clothes in the laundry room and go back to Clare and Adam.

"I cannot believe he did that," Adam says to Clare as he shakes his head.

"I don't understand what I did wrong," Clare cries.

"You didn't do anything. Eli is stupid," he tells her.

"What happened?" I question.

Their head snaps up and they look up at me. Adam is giving me a look as if he's saying, "Dude, you don't want to know."

"Eli's cheating on me with his roommate. She sent me a video of them having sex," she says the sex part quietly, "and at the end of the video she winked at me."

"That fuckin' whore!" I grit out angrily, causing Clare to flinch.

How could Eli do this to her? How could his roommate do this? I watch as Clare collapse into Adam's chest. She grabs on to his shirt and cries. Adam wraps his arms around her and rubs her back soothingly. He's trying to calm her down. My heart almost breaks at this sight.

In my eyes, Clare is the perfect girlfriend. She's caring, smart as hell, beautiful, and she's always making sure everything is right. She has her moments where she's funny, too.

Just a couple of weeks ago, I found myself crushing on Clare. It was one of those days we stayed late to pitch ideas for a dance. We were telling jokes and telling funny stories. We had forgotten about the ideas for the dance and we started cracking jokes on each other. It was fun to see a different side of her.

I go over to the sofa and take a seat next to the two. I slowly place my hand on Clare's lower back and rub it soothingly. Adam and I tell her that Eli's a jerk and he doesn't deserve her. I'm not sure if Adam is saying this to make her feel better, but I mean it. He doesn't deserve her.

Hell, I don't even deserve her, but I find myself wanting to be with her.

.

.

.

Adam and I took Clare out to get her mind off Eli. We took her go-cart racing, to the movies, and out to eat at a fast food restaurant. It was refreshing to see her beautiful smile. She slowly started to lighten up and enjoy the fun. I'm sure she had forgotten about Eli.

I pull up into the driveway and once I turn off the car, Clare, Adam, and I get out. We go around the side and go in the house through the basement. Dallas is here with Alli, as usual.

Clare leaves our side and goes to sit with them. She talks to Alli and briefly tells her what happened between her and Eli. Alli gets a bit angry and tells Clare that Eli's an asshole.

"Don't belittle him, Alli. I'm sure he has a reason for doing what he did."

"Yeah, a very dumb reason," Alli scoffs. "Clare, he was having sex with his roommate and she purposely turned on the camera so you could see it. What more is there?"

"Maybe she was setting him up," Clare argues.

We all give her an "are you serious" look. Clare shrugs her shoulders and throws her hands up in defeat.

"Well, I don't know what else to think!" she cries.

"What the hell is there to think?" Dallas interjects. "He cheated on you, Clare. There's nothing else to it. Even if he was 'set up', he still did it. He could have said no."

Clare pushes her body off of the sofa and storms out of the basement. Adam gets up to go after her, but I tell him no. I run out of the basement and go outside. I find Clare sitting at the front of the house. She's hugging her knees and tears are flowing heavily down her cheeks.

I clear my throat and she slowly looks up at me.

"Can I sit next to you?" I ask her.

"Are you going to make me feel like a dumb ass?" she retorts.

I chuckle at the fact that Clare just said "dumb ass", but I shake my head. Clare jerks her head a bit, motioning for me to sit next to her. I obey and take a seat next to her. I wrap my arm around her shoulders to pull her close to me. She lays her head on my shoulder and sighs sadly.

"I know he meant to cheat on me, but I'd like to think he didn't. I watched long enough to know that Eli wasn't being set up. I just wish that he would've broken up with me before he decided to have sex with someone else."

"Does he know you know?" I ask her.

She shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders. I can't imagine the type of pain Clare is feeling. She witnessed her boyfriend cheating on her. I know her heart is crushed and she feels betrayed. I wish there was something I could do to make her feel better.

"I have an idea!" I say out loud.

"What?" she questions slowly.

"Let's say you want Eli to feel the same way you do."

"Go on."

"All you have to do is send him a video of you having sex with someone else," I tell her.

"I—I cannot do that!" she shrieks.

"Why not? It'll be perfect!" I tell her.

"You can't fight fire with fire," she points out. "Besides, who will I find that's willing to have sex in front of the camera?"

I clear my throat and point to myself. Clare's eyes widen and she gives me a horrified look.

"Hey, come on, I'm not _that_ bad," I joke.

"But—"

"I'm single and—"

"You're Adam's brother."

"So?"

"We can't do this. What if Eli sends it to everyone?"

"Then we'll press charges," I reply.

"If I agree to do this, we do it my way."

"Okay," I say as I grin a bit.

"And, we won't tell _anyone_!"

"We won't tell a soul," I tell her, "unless—"

"No one!" she snaps.

"Okay, fine, we won't tell anyone."

Clare nods her head slowly. I ask her if she's okay and she nods her head. After talking a bit more about this, we decide to head in the house. Alli, Dallas, and Adam ask her if she's okay. She tells them she's fine and she asks Adam if she can spend the night, because she doesn't want to go home. Adam says its fine and I can't help but smile a bit. Dallas takes notice in my smile and he raises his eyebrow questionably. I shake my head, telling him it's nothing.

Alli stays a bit longer and we decide to watch a movie. After the movie is off, Alli says it's time for her to go home. Dallas goes to walk her and now it's the three of us. Adam tells us he's going to order pizza for us to eat.

While he's ordering pizza, my cell rings. I grab it from my pocket to see my mom calling.

"Hi mom," I answer.

"Hey," she says, "how are you, your brother, and Dallas?"

"We're fine; Adam is ordering pizza for us to eat."

"Okay, good. Your father and I will be home Monday morning, but you all will be at school by then. The house better be clean, Andrew."

"It's clean mom," I tell her as I roll my eyes.

"Okay. I'll call you tomorrow morning. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hang up the phone and I take notice in Clare. She's nervously toying with her hands and biting her lip. I scoot over towards her and place my finger under her chin. I slowly lift her face up so her eyes can look at mine.

"You okay?" I ask her.

She nods her head and replies, "I'm just a bit scared."

"We don't have to do this."

"I know, but I think I want to. I want Eli to know how humiliated and upset I felt when I saw that video. I want him to feel the same as I did."

"Then I'll make sure of that," I tell her, earning a grin.

.

.

.

After eating pizza and watching a couple more movies, we all decide it's time for bed. Dallas says he's going to sleep in the room with me and we'll give Clare the basement. Adam offered to sleep down here with her, but she said she wanted to be alone. Adam nods his head and tells her goodnight. She says it back and he walks up the steps.

Before I leave, I look at her and can't help but notice how sexy she looks in my clothes. She's wearing my old football jersey along with a pair of my sweats. I bite my lip as she catches me staring at her.

"Goodnight Drew," she calls out before whispering, "see you later."

I wink at her and go up the basement steps. I walk up some more steps and go into my room. Dallas has just finished setting up the blow up mattress and fixing his blankets. When he sees me, he smirks at me. I give him a puzzling look.

"You like her," is all he says.

"Like who?" I ask, feigning to be confused.

"You know who I'm talking about. You like Clare."

"I do not," I say trying to get a serious look on my face, but I fail.

"It's okay," he grins. "You're secret safe with me."

I nod my head and climb on my bed. I slip under the blankets and stare at my ceiling. Dallas turns off the lights and I hear the air mattress make a noise as he climbs on it.

"Goodnight Drew."

"Goodnight Dallas."

I reach under my pillow and grab my phone. I look at the time and see its only 12:30. I decide to wait 30 more minutes until I go downstairs with Clare. I close my eyes, trying to rest them. My eyes pops open when I feel it vibrate. I look and see it's a message from Clare; she asking where I'm at. I look at the time and its now 1:45. I hop out of bed and quietly sneak out of the room. I tip-toe down the steps, trying to not wake up Adam. I go through the kitchen and walk down the basement steps to see Clare is looking at me.

"Sorry, I fell asleep," I say sheepishly.

"I—Its fine. You have the camera?"

"I have my phone," I tell her.

She nods her head and looks at the floor.

"Clare, are you sure you want to do this? We can just forget about this."

"No, it's fine. I want to do this."

"Then come kiss me," I command softly.

Clare looks up at me and bites her lips. She walks over to me and cups the back of my neck. Her lips smash against mine. I place my arm on her lower back to bring her closer. We kiss slowly at first, but once we warm up to each other we start to kiss sloppily—hungrily.

This is different. I can't imagine kissing Clare like this, but it feels so good. It feels right.

Without breaking the kiss I pick Clare up and her legs immediately wrap around my waist. I carry her to the sofa and lay her gently down. I prop myself on my elbows so I'm not crushing her. Her legs are still wrapped around my waist as we continue to kiss. Her fingers move to my hair and she gently tugs a few strands.

I break the kiss and Clare opens her mouth to protest, but I place my finger on her mouth to shush her.

"I have to set up the video," I tell her.

"Shouldn't we get naked first?" she asks shyly.

"You're right," I say with a smirk.

I place my lips back on Clare's. She melts into the kiss. I tug at the waistband of the sweats, signaling I'm going to take them off. Clare kisses me harder as if she's saying okay. I tear my lips from hers and sit up a bit. I yank off her sweats and throw them on the floor. She's wearing a pair of pink and white striped cotton panties.

So adorable.

Clare's face turns red and she tries to cover her face with her hands. I grab her hands and hold them. She starts to squirm under me and it's making me rock hard.

"Don't cover up; you're beautiful," I tell her huskily.

Clare bites her lip and nods her head. I let go of her hands and command for her to sit up. She sits up and I take remove my jersey. I throw it on the floor and groan at the sight of her creamy, white breasts.

"You still have your clothes on," she says softly.

"Want to take them off?" I question as I wriggle my eyebrows.

Clare giggles and nods her head shyly. I flip us over so Clare's on top. I sit up so she can have enough leverage to take off my shirt. She slowly peels it off and tosses it on the floor. She takes in the sight of my body. I smirk at her and she blushes. Next, she slides off my pants and throws them in the pool of clothes. Now, we're in nothing but our underwear.

"I need to set it up now," I tell her.

Clare nods her head and climbs off me. I get up and set up my video recorder. I press record and make my way over to Clare. She stands up and starts to passionately kiss me. I wrap my around her to bring her closer. My hands slowly trail down and I cup her ass. She grins into the kiss and I take it as she likes it. I slide one of my hands into her panties to feel her silky flesh. I move them to her dripping sex and I hear her inhale a sharp breath. I slide a finger inside of her and she moans. As I pump my finger in and out of her, she digs her nails in my shoulders. She snatches her lips from the kiss and breathlessly moans my name. I slide my finger out of her and yank her panties down to her ankles. Clare steps out of her panties and I gently push her on the sofa.

I crouch down so my face can be inches away from her glistening pussy. I get ready to lift her leg over my shoulder but she stops me.

"No, Drew, I need you now."

I nod my head and stand up. I slide my boxers off and kick them away from me. I climb on top of Clare and angle my throbbing cock towards her pussy lips.

"Are you ready?" I whisper.

She nods her head and gulps loudly. As I push my cock inside her, I hear her let out a shuddery moan. My eyes slowly close as I enjoy the feeling of her tight hole clenching around me.

"Fuck Clare," I moan.

I thrust in and out of her, tilting my head back. She feels so incredible! One of my hands goes on her lower back while my other is gripping her breast. I squeeze her breast roughly and my lean down to kiss her neck.

"Move faster," she pants.

I obey her command and slowly pull out just to thrust back in—this time faster and harder.

"Drew!" Clare shrills.

She grabs my face and smashes my lips on hers. She kisses me hard as I pound inside of her. Her back arches as her legs wrap around my waist. I feel my cock bury deeper inside of her. Clare whines into the kiss. I smirk and pull out of her.

"Turn around and get on all fours," I whisper hoarsely.

Clare obeys and gets on all fours. I push my cock deep inside of her. Clare tilts her head back and mumbles a curse word. I grip on to her hips as I thrust my cock deep in her pussy. Sexy moans drips from Clare's lips. I smack her ass lightly and she sort of giggles.

"Mmm, Drew," she whines. "Fuck!"

"You're so tight, baby," I whisper in her ear.

I reach over and rub Clare's clit furiously. Clare lets out a long whine as her pussy squeezes my cock. She chants that she's about to come. She arches her back and cries out my name as her juices squirts over my cock. I feel her getting ready to collapse, but I catch her. I sit down with Clare still on my cock. Now, Clare's back is facing me. I grip her hips and thrust my hips.

"Oooh, Drew," she cries out.

I grip Clare's hip as I thrust upward. I kiss her sweaty shoulders as she starts to meet my thrusts. I grab her bouncing breasts and pinch her nipples. They instantly harden against my touch.

The basement is filled with our skin slapping, my heavy breathing, and Clare's moans. I feel my cock twitch and my balls tighten. I'm so close.

"Clare, I'm close," I whisper.

"M—Me too," she moans.

I thrust harder and faster. Clare grips my thighs, digging her nails into my flesh. She tilts her head back and cries out my name. Once again, her pussy is squeezing my cock.

"Fuck! Clare!" I curse as I come inside her.

"Ohhh, Drew!" she screams as she clamps down and comes over my cock.

Clare's sweaty body collapses on me. I wrap my arms around her as we try to catch our breath. I kiss her neck that is also drenched in sweat.

"I need to turn off the video," I tell her.

"Okay," she says as she gets off me and lies on the sofa.

I grab my phone and walk over to her.

"Say hi to Eli, Clare," I tell her.

"Hi Eli," Clare says as she lazily smiles.

I turn the camera to me and say, "Hi Eli."

I press stop and get Eli's email address from Clare. I send Eli the video and walk into the laundry room to get a sheet for Clare and I. I get on the sofa and lie next to Clare. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her cheek.

"Thanks for this, Drew," she tells me sleepily.

"No problem; glad I can help out."

"Drew?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you help me?"

Did I want to tell Clare why I helped her? Did I want her to know that I like her? Things were going so good and I don't want to ruin anything between us.

Well, I guess I should give it a try.

"Because…I like you," I answer.

Clare stays silent for a few minutes. I thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke.

"I—I like you, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I have for a while, but I was with Eli."

"Well, now that you aren't—"

"I'm still with him. We haven't technically broken up, but once he sees that, I'm sure we'll be over."

"Well, once you two are broken up, mind going on a date with me?" I ask in a hopeful tone.

"I'd love to," Clare says softly.

Soon after, I hear her soft snores. I smirk and close my eyes.

.

.

.

Clare and I wake up to her phone ringing. She groans and retrieves her phone. She smirks and holds up her phone to show me whose calling.

It's Eli.

"Answer it," I tell her, "and put it on speaker."

"Okay," she replies as she answers it and puts it on speaker.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH DREW?!" Eli yells into the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I know this chapter is short; I'm sorry. I'm going to make this a little short story. It's probably going to be about 3-4 chapters. I hope you all are enjoying this. By the way, this chapter MIGHT make you mad, but I promise everything will get better. :D

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH DREW?!" Eli yells into the phone.

I stifle a laugh that's building up. Clare grins and shakes her head.

How can Eli be so stupid? He was the one who cheated first! How dare he try to pin the blame on Clare. She did it for revenge; who knows why he did it!

"You cheated on me first, Eli!" Clare yells into the phone.

"I did not!" he exclaims. "What the hell gives you the right to excuse me of cheating?!"

"Because Lenore sent me the video of you two! I saw you, Eli."

For a moment, Eli is speechless and it makes me chuckle. Eli is rarely known to be speechless. I walk closer to Clare and I wrap my arms around her. She looks over at me and then, she looks down. I follow her gaze and see that we're still naked. Her face turns tomato red when I kiss her shoulders.

"Clare," Eli starts off, "I am so sorry. Lenore and I were walking on a project. Then, one thing led to another and-"

"I don't want to hear it! You cheated on me! You have no right to sit here and try to blame me for cheating! I was hurting and Drew just so happened to help me!"

"Help you by getting even? He helped you look like a whore!"

Clare gasps and my grip tightens around her. She grips her phone in her hand, letting out a low growl.

"Don't ever say that about her!" I growl as I snatch the phone from Clare.

"Oh look, if it isn't the genius behind this. I know Clare couldn't come up with such a dumb plan like this. Tell me, just what the hell were you thinking? You wanted to try to make yourselves look good? You wanted to hurt me, but you didn't. Clare, I hope you enjoyed that, because I will be posting that on FaceRange. All of our friends can see how Clare Edwards is really a whore!"

Why is Eli acting like this? I thought he'd at least be mad and beg Clare yo forgive him, but we were wrong. He's taking this the wrong way and trying to expose Clare in front of everyone. This is not the Eli that begged Clare to be with him. This isn't the same Eli who wrote a play about Clare to win her back.

Who is this Eli?

Clare drops the phone and retrieves her clothes from the floor. She storms into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. I hear Eli cackling through the phone. I grab it from the floor and take it off speaker. I place it to my ear and start to go off on Eli.

"If you put that on FaceRange I'll kill you," I grit through my clenched teeth, "and I'll sue you! My parents are lawyers so you better watch your back Goldsworthy!"

"I'm in New York; you're in Canada. Your threats are nothing."

"I will find a way to New York and I will skin you alive if you put that video on FaceRange!"

"Why shouldn't I put it on there? It'll let everyone know that Clare Edwards is a little whore! She tried to get back at me, but it didn't work! I don't care about her nor her feelings!"

Before I could speak, I hear footsteps. My heart drops and I turn around, thinking that mom and dad are home. I sigh in relief when I see Adam instead. He pauses at the last step and his eyes widen.

"Drew," he says slowly, "um, where are your clothes and where's Clare?"

I hold my hand up to silence him. I turn my attention to the phone, but Eli hung up. I grab my clothes and put them on. I curse under my breath and sit on the sofa. Adam looks at me and shakes his head.

"Clare's in the bathroom," is all I say.

Clare comes out of the bathroom and wipes away her tears. She looks at us and more tears start to fall. Adam asks her what's wrong and she looks at me, wondering if she should tell him. I nod my head encouragingly and she takes my hand. She exhales a breath and tells Adam my plan. Before Adam can hit me, she tells him that she wanted to go along with it and she liked the idea at first. She tells him about us confessing our feelings towards each other. Then, she starts to tell him about Eli. Her body tenses and she starts crying hysterically. She looks over at me and I take it from there. I tell him about what Eli said and what I told him. Once I finish, Adam has his mouth gape open.

"So, are you two, uh, dating?" he asks.

"No, not yet," Clare tells him.

"Not until our first date," I say with a smile.

"Wow," he says. "I'm going to call Eli and try to convince him not to send the video out."

"He won't listen," Clare cries. "We tried and-"

"I will try, maybe he'll listen to me." Adam takes out his phone and fails Eli's number. He presses the phone to his ear and starts talking to Eli. He yells at him and we can hear Eli yelling back. Adam tells him not to do it because it can ruin Clare's life and that we can press charges. Adam says okay about three times and hangs up.

"Well, what did he say?" Clare asks.

Adam sighed. "He said that you made him angry and feel humiliated. He said seeing that video broke his heart and that he couldn't believe you'd willingly have sex with that dumb ass. He also said he's sorry for hurting you; he couldn't believe Lenore sent that video and that he never meant to hurt you. He acted on impulse and-"

"So, he's not going through with the video?" I ask.

Adam gives us a look; a sympathetic look. "He already sent it out."

"NO!" Clare cries as she drops to her knees.

I rush to her side and wrap my arms around her. She fights me off her and starts screaming at me.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE LISTENED TO YOU! I SHOULD HAVE WENT WITH MY FIRST INSTINCT! NOW EVERYONE IS GOING TO KNOW! THEY'RE GOING TO CALL ME A WHORE!"

"Clare, I'm sorry," I whimper.

Heavy footsteps come down the basement steps. Adam, Clare, and I's head snap up. We see Dallas standing there, holding his phone up for us to see. His eyes are wide and we know exactly what is on his phone; it's the video.

"Oh God!" Adam says.

"Please tell me what the hell is going on!" Dallas says as he looks at us.

"Not now Dallas," Adam snaps.

"Clare, this isn't you, is it?" Dallas asks as he shoves the phone towards her.

"I SAID NOT NOW, DALLAS!" Adam roars, startling all of us.

Dallas quiets down and I explain to him what's going on. I don't know how, but I going to find a way to New York. I'm going to kick Eli's ass.

.

.

.

When we get to school Monday morning, everyone is talking and whispering about Clare. I grow angry just hearing about it. Clare didn't want to come to school today. She wasn't strong enough to face the students today. Adam says she's at home having a tough time. She's been crying her eyes out and blaming herself for being so stupid. She doesn't want to talk to me. She tells Adam it hurts too much.

I walk to my locker to see Alli and Jenna standing there with their arms folded. They're giving me daggers, also.

"Before you kill me, let me explain," I say once I reach them.

"What the hell is that video about?" Jenna snaps.

"Why would you do that to Clare?" Alli growls.

"I didn't do that; Eli did," I tell them.

"Why would Eli do that?" Alli grits through her teeth.

I explain to them what happened. I told them what I came up with and how Clare went along with it. I told them about me sending it to Eli and about him getting mad. I told him about what Adam told him and about it was too late to talk him out of it, because he sent it.

The girls were outraged. They told me that they're sorry for blaming me. Before leaving, they tell me that they're going to kick Eli's ass. I told them we can go to New York and do it together. They might think I'm playing, but I'm serious. I'm going to kick Eli's ass and I'm going to try to sue him for doing that. He hurt Clare and he humiliated her. Now, she's the main subject of the school.

I hear people talking and whispering around me. They're talking about Clare being a whore and about how I was "The Man" for sleeping with her.

"Shut the fuck up!" I growl to everyone that's talking. "Clare's not a whore! She was hurt and wanted to get back at Eli. The video wasn't meant for everyone to see. So, I suggest you all delete that fuckin' video from your phone and forget it ever happened. If you send it out to anyone then you will also be sued for having the video and sending it!"

Everyone is silent and they're looking at me like I'm crazy.

"You think he's playing?" I hear Dallas say. "He's not; if you even utter Clare's name I will kick your ass myself! That goes to everyone who's talking about her!"

"You can't hit a girl," I hear one of the students say.

"Try me," Dallas retorts before turning to me. "Go see how's Clare is doing; ditch school."

I nod my head and thank Dallas. I run out of the school and get inside of the mini van. I put the keys in the ignition and drive off to Clare's house. I run on the porch and pound on the door. The door flings open and Clare is standing there. Her eyes are puffy and she has dry tear stains on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?" she questions.

"I need to talk to you," I tell her.

"If you're going to tell me about the things people are saying about me then save it. I don't want to hear it."

"Clare, ignore what people are saying about you. They don't know what's going on. They just like to gossip!"

"Drew, that can ruin my life! When I go to apply for jobs or colleges they can go and see that video! They won't accept me, because of that damn video."

"Clare," I say with a sigh, "I'm in that video, too. I-"

"THEY DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU! YOU'RE A GUY, DREW! YOU GETTING LAID AND PUTTING A VIDEO UP IS COOL POINTS FOR YOU! I'M GETTING CALLED A WHORE, A SLUT, A CHEATER, AND MUCH MORE! THEY'RE MAKING ME THE BAD GUY HERE!"

"I was apart of that video, too," I say again, "which means we're going to get through this together. You're not going to go through this alone."

Clare looks at me and gnaws on her bottom lip. Fresh tears slide down her rosy cheeks. I reach for her hand and take it in mine. I gave her a light squeeze and give her an assuring smile. I want her to know that I'm going to be there for her. I want her to know that we'll get through this together, because I find myself falling for her. I'm falling for Clare Edwards and I'm proud of it. I helped her with this mess and I'm going to get her out of it. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I know I was supposed to update this last Saturday, but I was busy. Sorry. Here's the third, and last, chapter of this. It may be a little short; again, sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story. By the favorites and follows I can tell some of you did. I thank you reading and reviewing this story. I enjoyed writing it.

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

Although Clare is talking to me, she's still pissed off. She barely comes to school and when she does, she hides out. Adam, Dallas, and I have tried talking to her, but she yells at us. I guess I rather have her yell than not talk to me. I can't go a day without her talking—or yelling—at me.

Sighing, I grab my suitcase and start packing a few clothes in there. I decide that I'm going to go to New York. I came up with the plan the moment Eli and I argued. How dare he put that video up of her and expect me to sit around and do nothing!

I angrily stuff my clothes in my suitcase and zip it up. My parents are gone on another business trip so they won't notice that I'm gone and I'll be back before they get home. I go down the steps and stop when I see Dallas and Adam looking at me.

"Where are you going?" Dallas asks.

"_We're _going to New York to kick Eli's ass," I respond.

.

.

.

I told Adam to stay behind and keep an eye on Clare. I told him not to mention to her that we're going to New York. He keeps his word and tells us to be careful as I pull out of the driveway. The ride to New York will take 5 hours…well, 6 because of traffic and we'll have to make pit stops.

When we get there, we look around to find Eli's dorm. We go to the front desk and ask for his name, letting the administrator know we were close friends of his. Whoever the guy was working there let us go without any further questions. He gives us his room number and tells us to have a safe visit. Dallas and I walk to his dorm, our hand twitching in anticipation. I knock on the door and a girl answers it. Her blonde hair is swung over her shoulder and she was leaning against the doorframe, giving us a questionable look.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"Friends of Eli's," Dallas states with a clench jaw.

"Is he here?" I ask.

"Yeah, he stepped out. I'm his roommate Lenore."

Lenore. This was the girl that sent Clare the video of her having sex with Eli. I growl under my breath and from the corner of my eye I can see Dallas giving me a look. I shake my head and force a smile on my face.

"Come inside," she purrs and we step inside. She motions for us to sit on the sofa and we do. Dallas and I watch as she kicks off her shoes and takes a seat on her bed. She swings her hair out of her way and grins at us.

"Eli never told me he was having visitors."

"Yeah, we wanted to surprise him," Dallas said. "We just miss our best bud."

"I didn't catch your names," she says while twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes in a flirty manner.

"We never gave it to you," I snap.

"Aw, come on, I don't bite," she tries again.

"I have a girlfriend," Dallas tells her.

"I do, too. You may know her; her name is Clare."

Lenore face drops and her face turn a bright pink. She opens her mouth, but no words come out. She quickly closes her mouth and the nervousness in her face quickly dissolves. She puts a devious smirk on her face, crosses her leg over the other, and folds her arms across her chest.

"You're the one in the video. I don't know why I never thought about it. How does it feeling dating a slut?"

I get up and get ready to charge towards her, but Dallas stops me. He puts an arm on my shoulder and forces me to sit back down. Huffing, I sit back down and shoot Lenore a menacing stare. She doesn't seem affected by it. It actually makes me wish I had brought Clare with me. I know Clare isn't into violence, but it'll be nice to see her beat the shit out of Lenore.

"She's not a slut," I growl. "She was getting back at Eli—"

"And it didn't work. Eli doesn't care about her, obviously. He wants me…he has for a while, but he was so wrapped up with little Miss Clare. What is it about her that makes you guys go gaga over her? Is it her innocence in public and she's slutty behind closed doors? Is it because she knows how to suck—"

"That's it!" I say and stand up. I stomp towards Lenore and get in her face. "It's because Clare isn't a slut like you. Clare knows how to act and that's like a proper woman. She's kind, caring, and compassionate. She's gorgeous as hell and she means the world to me. She doesn't go out her way to get someone's boyfriend—unlike you. You're just jealous, because you will _never_ be like Clare, even if you want to."

Before Lenore could speak, the door opens. Eli is walking in the room and staring at us with wide eyes. He has fear written all over his face, but once Lenore jumps at his side, he quickly changes his expression to angry. He clutches Lewhore by his side and growls at us.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Remember how you said "you're in New York and I was in Canada, so my threats mean nothing"? Well, I'm here now, Eli."

Dallas cracks his knuckles and cracks his neck, glaring at Eli like a wolf glaring at its prey. I chuckle and crack my knuckles, also. Lenore is cowering in Eli's hold while Eli is trying to keep up with his mean demeanor, but he's failing.

My heart is pumping with eagerness. Beating the shit out of Eli won't make the video go away, but it'll make me feel better. Revenge has never felt so sweeter at this moment. Dallas walks past the two and opens the door. He snatches Lenore off Eli, ignoring her shouts in protest. He throws her out of the room and slams the door, locking it behind him. Before Eli could react, a punch him in the jaw, causing him to topple on the floor. Dallas then walks to the sofa and slides it to the door, blocking Lenore and whoever from coming in. She's pounding against the door, yelling for us to open it, but we ignore her screams.

He plops on the sofa and grins at me, giving me the thumbs up. I take off my shirt and toss it at him, because I don't want to get blood on it. Dallas sets it aside and I turn my attention off him and focus on a staggering Eli. I grab his shoulders and knee him in the gut. Eli groans and clutches his stomach. He falls over and starts coughing. I crouch down and grab him by the shirt. I punch him repeatedly, not caring about the blood gushing down his face. I take all of my anger out on his face. I punch him for cheating on Clare and making her cry. I punch him for sending that video out, humiliating her. I punch him for thinking I wasn't going to do anything about it.

"Drew," Dallas calls out, "that's enough. You're going to kill him."

"I ought to kill him!" I snarl. "He deserves to fuckin die! He hurt my Clare! He exposed her for everyone to see! She won't even show her face, because people are talking about her! I should fuckin kill you!"

Eli eyes widen and he squirms, trying to get me off him, but I punch him again. He goes limp and I sigh heavily. I get off him and examine my bloody knuckles. They're turning purple and dark blue. Dallas gets ready to say something, but there's another knock at the door.

"Drew," the voice calls out and it's thick with nervousness. "Drew, I know you're in there."

It's Clare! Dallas shoots me a panic look and I return the look. Gulping, we kick Eli out of the way and slide the sofa over. Dallas unlocks the door and it reveals Clare with Adam. Adam is avoiding my gaze, but I don't care. All I can think about is the woman standing in front of me. Her blue eyes are gazing into mine. She looks over my shoulder and her eyes widen when she sees Eli.

"H—he isn't…"

"He's not dead, Clare," Dallas clarifies. "Drew did knock him out, though."

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask her, while shooting Adam a death glare.

"I begged Adam to tell me where you were out. We left out thirty minutes after you both left. I was coming to tell you not to do anything stupid, but I'm too late. Do you realize that Eli can press charges? He can put you and jail, Drew. Are you getting that?"

"I didn't think—"

"Right; you didn't think! You never think about what you're doing! Drew, this is by far the stupidest thing you have ever done! I can't believe you think violence would solve this!"

"So, you're taking up for him?" I ask, growing just as angry as she is. "I'm trying to protect you, Clare. He hurt you and you won't do anything about it. All you do is hide and cry and I'm sick of it."

"You think I'm not sick of it? I'm tired of hiding my face and crying about it, but I can't help it! People are talking about me everywhere I go! They've all seen the video—even Jake has called to ask me about it. I'm being labeled a whore, but I'm not going around to fight anyone about it!"

"Clare, I was just trying to help," I tell her softly. "I was tired of you crying and being stressed out. I know beating Eli senseless wasn't going to do anything, but I just—"

"You were trying to be my knight and shining armor," she says before biting her lip. "I get that you were trying to help me and I thank you so much for that. Next time, please, don't use violence to help me."

I grin and pull her into a kiss.

.

.

.

Once Eli had woken up, I apologized to him. He didn't accept my apology at first, but he did afterwards. He apologized to Clare and I about the whole mess and said he knew someone who could take the video down permanently. Clare thanked him and meekly accepted his apology. Afterwards, the four of us left Eli's dorm and decided to stay in New York for a while before heading back home.

I even took Clare on her first date. While Dallas and Adam went looking around to find their girlfriend's something, I took Clare out to dinner. We had a nice time and I even asked her to be my girlfriend—which she happily accepted. Afterwards, we all met up and decided to spend a night in New York. We put our money together and got a room to share. In the morning, we went back home and saw no trace of the video.

Clare smiled, but it was faint. We know that the video is still somewhere out there and people are still going to talk about it. I told her I could beat them up, but she admonished me.

We spent the day cuddling and talking about our next date. Clare mentioned us going to the movies, but I had other things in mind.

"Let's make another video, but keep it between us this time."


End file.
